


【长蜂】七月半

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	

农历的七月半是鬼节，因为在那天逝去的人会回到现世，受他们的影响，本丸的结界也会削弱不少，就有不少留恋世间的鬼魂会附到本丸这个灵力充沛的地方成长的生命体上，为此审神者准备举行一个驱灵的仪式。毕竟，那些鬼魂会夺取本应供给于付丧神的灵力作为自己的所需。逐渐的，付丧神和审神者会变得虚弱变得容易被鬼魂缠身，本丸逐渐废弃，最终发展成需要政府出面制裁的局面。  
为了完成整个仪式，作为初始刀的蜂须贺接下了侍神者的职位。  
主持仪式的是熟悉各项神事的石切丸，式神们依照他的要求制作了侍神者的服装。用纯白的布缝成的袴和狩衣，制成后连同御币和立乌帽一同在月光最为明亮的地方放置了一夜，再经审神者的净化之力，才托付给式神抬去指定了的付丧神的房间。  
整个程序多而繁杂，开始准备时长曽祢正准备去短期远征，待他回来后，仪式的准备还尚未完成。  
大约是因为他身上的煞气太重，这次的仪式并未让他参与其中。煞气重的刀，鬼魂不敢附身于其上，但相对的，神事使用煞气重的刀作为神刀也被视作对神明的不敬，就连气息都不能沾染。于是，刚远征回来的长曽祢被审神者请到了本丸的正室，原本温和的审神者这次难得的严肃，那仿佛闲置的灵力终于有了用处:她对长曽祢下了在仪式结束前，禁止靠近蜂须贺的言灵。  
有些无奈，长曽祢杵着刀坐在缘廊边，自己的刀品就那么值得审神者怀疑吗？还特意下了不许靠近蜂须贺的言灵。  
“打扰了，蜂须贺大人。”用端盘抬着仪式使用的衣服的式神移动到了长曽祢身后侧方的门。跪在门边，出声唤道:“请明日沐浴后着上。”  
“好的，我知道了。麻烦置到屋里吧。”蜂须贺的声音从里面传出。  
托审神者的福，长曽祢从回来到现在已经三天，完全错开和蜂须贺见面的时间。既然这样那何必给自己下一个言灵？长曽祢不明白。  
没一会儿，那个式神离开了，又一波式神来了，端着热水和一堆长曽祢不知道是什么的瓶瓶罐罐在蜂须贺屋内进进出出。长曽祢在他们拉开门时偷偷往里去看，看到了高盘起头发，脱衣准备入浴的蜂须贺的背影。  
屋内的烛光太暧昧，透过窗纸的月光也不明亮，长曽祢认命的用手指擦了擦鼻尖，大约明白审神者给他下言灵的原因了。  
翌日清晨，辗转了一夜的长曽祢在睁眼和闭眼的纠结中迎来了太阳的暖光。廊上悉悉索索的交流声弄得他有点恼，又翻了几次身，终于忍无可忍的坐了起来，穿了衣服拿了刀准备去手合场外砍两个新立的稻草包发泄一下。  
出门时，碰上了同样出门的蜂须贺。因为头发还未干，所以手持着帽子站在廊上去关拉门。  
“……早。”晨光下的蜂须贺让长曽祢有点陌生，好奇着审神者是不是给蜂须贺也做了全套的皮肤保养，长曽祢木讷地开口。  
“早。”蜂须贺向他回礼。视线只停留在他身上一瞬就偏移，在式神的陪同下往仪式场去。  
本打算追上去的长曽祢发现自己向着蜂须贺的方向一步也动不了，烦躁地扒着头发，尝试着去反抗审神者的言灵。却是在蜂须贺离开了一段距离才能向和蜂须贺相同的方向前进。  
“真是烦躁啊……”

仪式结束的时候，长曽祢已经睡醒一觉，毕竟不是所有的付丧神都要参加。像他这样在战场上活跃过的刀去见那些被驱赶的鬼魂，指不定就是他刀下的某个，难免尴尬。再者说，他现在属于见不得蜂须贺的状态，被蜂须贺宠坏了的身体现在正是难耐，看到了只会更难受，不如不看。于是他的缺席也就成了审神者那边的理所当然。  
揉着头发去厨房绕了一圈，结果什么想吃的也没找到，只是从水缸里舀了一瓢凉水咽下去又晃晃悠悠往房间走，计划着再睡一觉等式神来唤他去吃饭。  
房门前站着的身影让长曽祢一怔，瞌睡全醒了。  
蜂须贺见房间的正主从廊的另一侧走过来，稍稍侧开身子：“我还以为你上街去了。”  
“所以打算在这里等到我回来吗？”长曽祢试探的往蜂须贺身边靠，身体没有被定住的感觉，灵力也没有被封锁的迹象，于是他悄悄的舒了口气。  
“怎么了？”疑惑他奇怪的反应，蜂须贺忍不住开口问。  
“主公给我下了言灵，要是现在仪式还没有结束的话，你站在这儿我估计是连回房间的做不到。越靠近你，这副躯体活动就越不方便。”长曽祢这么说着，伸手拉开纸门请蜂须贺进去。  
“那现在呢？”蜂须贺先进屋但没有坐下，转身看着长曽祢。  
“你觉得呢？”长曽祢伸手，触上蜂须贺的耳根。手心摸到的是温热，手背蹭到的则是微凉。  
“就应该给你这赝品下一个言灵，让你一生都不给你靠近真品的权利。”面对着长曽祢越来越近的吐息和揽住他腰开始往腿缝游移的手，蜂须贺算得上相当的坦然：“忍了很久？”  
长曽祢的嘴唇轻触在蜂须贺的嘴角：“还好。没到想要强行挣脱言灵叛离的地步。”  
“你钻言灵的空子也不是一两次了。”迎上长曽祢的吻，蜂须贺倒也不抗拒：“你偷酒了？”  
“乱猜。”长曽祢咬着蜂须贺的下唇，愤愤道：“酒窖里的酒都让你们搬去仪式场了，哪里还有得偷？”  
蜂须贺失笑：“主公为了不让你们这群偷酒贼有机可趁也真是……”  
“好了，别说话。”长曽祢出声打断蜂须贺的话：“话说侍神者大人侍奉的神明，包括付丧神吗？”  
“……混蛋。”

跪趴在长曽祢腿间的蜂须贺被繁杂的布料缠了一身，身上的汗涔涔地粘了最里层薄薄一件襦袢像脖颈和脸上的发丝一样贴上了皮肤。浑身潮湿的感觉并不舒适，加之口中的硬物撑得他牙关发酸，这让蜂须贺很是不快。长曽祢的那物还未完全勃起他就已经含不住，偏偏那人又一副整好以暇的模样更让心情不爽，推出口中沾满了津液的硬物，蜂须贺微抬起上身去别粘在脸侧的发丝，湿了的头发比平时要难对付，好不容易弄到耳后，下一秒又有还干着的黏上去。最后，干脆的，蜂须贺伸手将所有头发拢到一边，免得两边脸上都爬上细长的紫发。  
长曽祢只是倚墙坐着，低头看着蜂须贺的动作。粗长的性器已经不是未勃起前蜂须贺能含进嘴中的尺寸，蜂须贺也没有打算勉强张开牙关去容纳它的打算，只是含住敏感的柱顶用舌仔细舔弄，不时用舌尖去点精口，不时又稍作吮吸。柱身被微凉的手包着上下套弄，隔在性器与手心间的一层湿滑的体液混杂着两人的气味在性器和手心间不断升温。  
是因为被性器塞了嘴的关系，蜂须贺能传出的仅有断断续续的鼻音，夹杂在呼吸吞咽的气息中，搔着长曽祢的耳膜。像是尝够了柱顶咸液的味道，蜂须贺顺着柱身往下舔吻，贴在他鼻翼与脸颊的性器因为逐渐靠近根部的鼻息在兴奋地颤抖，终于在鼻尖蹭上耻毛、囊袋被手托起揉弄亲吻时没能抑制住涌上的欲念，射出浓精。  
浊白的稠液挂在蜂须贺的眉间和脸颊，有少许沾上了额发挂在纤细的睫毛上。蜂须贺条件发射闭上了一只眼，温热的稠液沿着脸缓缓的往下淌到了颚骨。  
“别睁开。”长曽祢伸手轻按住蜂须贺闭上的那只眼，抬着他的下颚伸舌将射到蜂须贺脸上的浊液舔舐干净，一边嫌弃着咸味带腥的体液，一边又反反复复的舔舐生怕没清理干净的落到蜂须贺眼里弄疼了他。  
蜂须贺身上的和服，多少因为他的动作起了褶子。袴被蹭开，足袋包裹的部分与袴间露出蜂须贺的一小截小腿。对比之下长曽祢才感叹到蜂须贺的皮肤之白。倒是不似那无生命的布料，蜂须贺的皮肤透着一点点粉色，薄薄一层皮肉下能看到静脉的青，大约沐浴时式神在蜂须贺的浴桶里加了东西，摸在手中难以言喻的触感让长曽祢有些痴恋。  
“我再去向主公讨些来吧。”长曽祢的手沿着袴宽大的裤腿一路向上，带茧的手摩擦过白净的腿后在腿根内侧徘徊。  
“讨什么？”蜂须贺让他弄得身上一阵酥痒，抓着长曽祢肩膀的手指很用力，在上面留下淡淡的指印。  
“式神往你浴桶里加的东西。对你的保养效果很不错的样子，再弄点来时不时给你弄弄。这样真品大人也能时刻保持着最佳的仪态不是么？”长曽祢用手指捏着蜂须贺腿侧的软肉，抬头对上蜂须贺的眼睛问道。  
蜂须贺瞪他一眼又垂下视线：“那是神事时才拿出来使用的东西，就算主公有想给的心，也难得拿到吧。”  
“是吗？”长曽祢随意回了声就没了下文。他的手又往上探了探，很是惊喜地挑眉：“没穿？”  
“这次使用的东西都是石切丸吩咐式神准备的，主公也特意交代了不能穿着已经沾染了自己气味的东西……”蜂须贺声音带着微颤，腿让长曽祢用手臂架开，袴腿被高高撩到大腿，本已是很耻人的姿势，长曽祢却丝毫没有停手的意思，直接抓住蜂须贺半硬的性器就开始揉弄。  
“唔……你、不要摸了……”蜂须贺被长曽祢挑弄起了兴致，性器在大掌中发热发硬。指尖的薄茧在精口周围来回地磨蹭，还用被修建得圆润的指甲轻力扣弄，身体开始不受意志的控制，精口开始淌出透明的情液，沾在长曽祢的指尖后被他仔细涂抹到了性器的每一寸。  
虽说蜂须贺忍下了大部分的声音，但总有露出一两声难耐的鼻音和喘息。长曽祢在蜂须贺耳旁轻笑着：“你主动来找我的这种行为就叫做引狼入室。”  
“明明是你引我入得室。”蜂须贺反驳。  
“那就狼窝。小虎崽子就不怕被吃干抹净？”  
“面对赝品……嗯……真品可没有害怕的道理。”蜂须贺非常清楚长曽祢手上突然加力的行为是故意的，恰到好处的痛感一边给蜂须贺带来更强的快感，一边又在他给长曽祢的报复账上添了一句“一定要在长曽祢身上多咬两个牙印”。  
“蜂须贺大人。”式神跪在长曽祢的房间门口叩了叩门框，冲蜂须贺说道：“石切丸大人吩咐我来取您的衣服。听石切丸大人的意思，侍神者的衣服在仪式结束后要送到香鼎燃尽，这样才能将‘侍神者’送到神明身边，方才忘了告知蜂须贺大人，现下若是方便，能请您予了我衣物去复命？”  
长曽祢窃笑着去看蜂须贺复杂的神情。驱使式神来的，必定不是石切丸而是审神者，毕竟要是石切丸差使来的式神，应当会首先去蜂须贺的房间，而不是直接来敲长曽祢的房门。本丸一块空地建起新宅后，审神者就将他和蜂须贺迁来这边居住了。虽说也设有浦岛的房间，但那个刀龄最长的弟弟似乎早就察觉到两人的关系，经常在粟田口的房间留宿，大部分的生活用品都迁到了那边，算着蜂须贺开口让他回来的时间提前回来没住两天又跑了。浦岛察觉到了，审神者自然也能从浦岛身上知道些什么，否则也不会给长曽祢设下那样一个言灵。  
想到这里，蜂须贺不由开始好奇，他与长曽祢的关系是否全本丸都已经心知肚明，只是碍着面子没有挑开？  
“你总喜欢在关键时候走神。”长曽祢抱怨一句，手上动作愈是加快，蜂须贺差点呻吟出声，被长曽祢探了舌进去堵住他的声音，被吻得通红的脸现在连耳根都跟着红了起来，让长曽祢的手指在涨起来的会阴上按压几下后射在了长曽祢的手心。  
带着水汽氤氲的眼横向长曽祢，像是撒娇似的埋怨。长曽祢悻悻从他裤中抽出占满精液的手，腆着张大脸说道：“想让式神隔着门听一出活春宫？”  
“……”

蜂须贺是甩门出去的——在长曽祢脸上留下一个通红的拳印就跑了。  
躲回自己房间里，身体和脸上的热度还没有消下去，蜷紧了身体压下后穴的空虚感，只是控制下性爱的欲望对向来需求就不多的他来说倒是简单。可怜的是剩下在房间里倒在棉被上失落的那个。  
“既然知道我们在搞事就不要让式神小童过来了啊主公……”委屈巴巴地侧卧着盯着蜂须贺房间的方向，恨不得视线能变成浦岛再看的英雄片里主角一样的激光，这样他就能在墙上烙开个洞。  
手上的体液还温热，将掌心凑到唇边伸舌舔舐，长曽祢不爽地咋着嘴：“啧，干脆今晚去夜袭好了……”


End file.
